Monique Forcier
History (Submitted by Detective-Chimp) Monique Forcier: 1991 - 2006 Monique Forcier is the daughter of contract killer Nicholas Bishop and his literal partner in crime Arielle Forcier, who was a con artist by trade. Monique's parents were introduced through a mutual client, Kristopher Roderic, real estate mogul and ringleader of the organized crime syndicate in the area. Raised in this environment, Monique did not trust authority figures and learned to disobey the law as a principle. She also became invested in a Darwinian mindset of survival of the fittest and might makes right. By nine years of age, Monique had developed severe sociopathic tendencies. This was likely due to an experience where she watched from concealment as her father not only killed a man for daring to threaten Arielle, but also saw her father tortured the man for hours. Monique Forcier: 2000 - 2006 When Monique's disturbing behavior was noticed by her parents, they escalated their daughter's decline by concealing much less from her, and Monique in turn became all that more expletive up. Monique began taking a more active roll in her parents’ careers shortly after one of her classmates went missing and all signs point to Monique having killed the poor kid herself and used her father's skills and knowledge in disposing of the body. Monique Forcier: 2006 - 2007 At fifteen years of age, Monique was no longer enrolled in school. Her transcript seems to suggest that she had grown bored of her studies. It seems at the time, Monique joined her parents in their criminal dealings as a full-time practice. Possibly as a lookout. When Roderic called all of his organization's assets to meet a new silent partner, Nick Bishop felt this was a set-up but still the family went. At this meeting, Monique and her family met a woman that Monique liked from the start, even if her father foolishly took this woman for a cop and drew a gun on this beautiful woman. Holding the woman at gunpoint, Nick Bishop made his last mistake.Nick might have been a good killer but that woman turned out to be Talia al Ghul and she did not take kindly to this harsh gesture. Talia cut his head off so clean, his body was still standing as the head rolled up to Monique's feet, its eyes still unblinking. Arielle and other goons pulled guns on Talia despite Roderic's protests to holster weaponry. When bullets started flying around her, Monique's meta-gene activated in a telekinetic explosion that killed not only her mother but also many of the ones drawing arms against Talia al Ghul and her assassins. Seeing the potential in the teen girl, Talia decided that Monique should not share her parents' fate and so decided to take the girl with her as she left the country on other matters. Monique was smuggled out of the country and spent the next year along the French Riviera, assisting Talia by posing as her daughter by day. By night, Monique was trained in the arts of being a truly deadly assassin.Network Files: Monique Forcier 1 Silhouette: 2007 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Herald) Being from St. Roch, Monique is obviously a fan of jazz. She is said to train exclusively to this style of music and uses it to relax after a job. Rumor has it that she joins the other Assassinettes for drinks at the same jazz club after every job. * (Submitted by Sweetness) Not that she is entirely open about it, but Monique is a lesbian. She is willing to seduce men if that is what her mission requires (and I've got the case files to prove she's done it... many times) and often even 'plays' a straight woman in most social encounters as she prefers to keep the intimate side of herself a secret. Threat Assessment Resources * Psionic Metahuman Physiology * Telekinesis: Monique is a powerful psionic warrior capable of moving objects and people by tapping into the Odic field and converting the potential energy there into kinetic results. Monique seems to enjoy using her powers in more forceful ways than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a concrete slab versus doing her makeup). ** Advanced Telekinetic Choking/Ensnaring: Used for intimidation, interrogation, or just for “fun” purposes, Monique can use her telekinesis to strangle or choke her target. ** Kinetic Acceleration: This ability likely earned Monique the name “Raqis Azili”/Shadow Dancer as she’s able to use her telekinesis to briefly augment her already daunting physical capabilities to low superhuman levels. This ability does require some focus to upkeep and while her condition is so enhanced, she unable to use her telekinesis for other effects. ** Telekinetic Barriers: Monique can use her powers to form a telekinetic shield of energy to protect her from common small arms fire. * Metaphysical Artifact: Monique has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Extreme Physical Conditioning: Imagine if you can, a woman who looks like she could be related to Mari McCabe, of similar size to Kate Kane, Donna Troy, and that traitorous Helena Bertinelli, with training since childhood and intensified by Talia al Ghul and the League of Assassins...scary thought isn’t it? That, in a nutshell, is Monique Forcier. Monique’s physical capabilities are at peak or near peak perfection for a woman her height and weight. * Expert Strategist, Leader, and Logistics Manager: Schooled in the ways of business and leadership by Talia and coupled with her gifted intellect, Monique has an extensive understanding on what it takes to run or lead a business. So much so that Talia entrusted her to resurrect a defunct League of Assassins lair. * Expert Martial Artist: Monique is a trained and highly skilled fighter. Some of the styles she’s shown proficiency in include Boxing, Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Kickboxing, Capoeira and Judo. Her personal fighting style takes advantage of her speed, flexibility, and strength. ** Kunoichi: After learning the basics from her father, and intensified by her training with the League, Monique is a trained kunoichi with a variety of assassination techniques. According to records, she seems to favor attacking from stealth, either from above similar to Emma Campbell or from below out of sight. Monique is able to use her psychokinetic powers as well as her skills as a martial artist, aerialist, and spy to enhance her assassination skills. * Multilingual Polyglot: After learning the basics of travel from her deceased parents, and accelerated by her League training Monique is an experienced world traveler. As a result, Monique is multilingual and is fluent in Chinese, French, Spanish, and Italian. She is conversational in Arabic and knows key phrases in Russian. * Assassinette Gauntlets: Stolen and reverse engineered weaponry. Each of the Assassinettes' gauntlets has the same basic functions: minicomputer and communications system, holo-map, electric shock capabilities, and a push button flashlight. In Monique’s case, her gauntlets are more offensive being equipped with a mini crossbow, aerosol knockout gas, and grappling line. * Battle Staff: Monique’s favorite weapon made from metallic composites. With a push of a hidden stud on the staff, she can separate it into two equal pieces, or activate a hidden blade which gives her a naginata as a bonus. Through her League training Monique is an expert at Bojutsu as well as Escrima and Singlestick. * Utility Belt: Features include a built-in GPS transmitter and a secret clasp to unlock. Contents usually include kunai (standard and explosive), first aid kit, restraints, lock pick kit, mini laser torch, signal flare, and digital monocular. Weaknesses * Severe Allergy to Shellfish: Monique has allergies to raw and cooked shellfish and onions. One of her rules at Lambda Psi is no onions or fish on the premises. * Migraines: When asserting her powers in excess, Monique can suffer acute migraines which while may hinder her powers, do not seem to negate them completely. On occasion, Monique gets migraines without having pressed herself beyond her usual limits. * Loved Ones: Though she wouldn’t admit to it out loud, Monique enjoys having Rina and Emma around and is the closest thing she’s had to sisters she could trust. Monique would walk into an obvious trap to save or spare them, but given her devotion to Talia, I wonder if she’d leave them alone if Talia ordered her to do so.Deluxe Oracle File: Monique Forcier ** Tatiana: Monique's one true love and wife, Tatiana is both Monique's greatest strength and greatest weakness. If Tatiana is threatened, woe be unto the fool who dares do such as they earned the eternal ire of Silhouette. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Monique is a closet soap opera fan. From noon until 3 pm, she can be found in her room or office at Lambda Psi behind locked doors, watching her stories. Her soap watching meal includes chocolate covered raisins and/or milk balls, potato chips, and Soder Cola. * Monique has approached Talia about plans to expand Lambda Psi into Star City, Metropolis, and Central City. This must not happen! * Not that she is entirely open about it, but Monique is lesbian. She is willing to seduce men if that is what her mission requires and often even 'plays' a straight woman in most social encounters as she prefers to keep the vulnerable and intimate side of herself a secret. As a result of this, Monique has to have a very understanding significant other to carry on relationships. She found such a person in her wife, Tatiana. * Monique's current operative alias/cover, Aveline Guillory, was inspired by Aveline de Grandpre, the protagonist of Assassin's Creed: Liberation. * She has a rivalry with an assassin named Dragonfly, who is one of the three members of Nyssa al Ghul's personal guard. Notes * Monique Forcier / Silhouette is an original character by AzureVirgo. * The Kristopher Renard Roderic that introduced Monique's parents, is a descendant of Hath-Set in comics, that often crossed paths with Hawkman and Hawkgirl. ** In Earth-27 he's a composite character with El Penitente. * Older version of her Deluxe File stated: If rumors are correct, Monique is supposedly a married woman. I’ve yet been able to find any documents to support this claim, so I assume it’s all conjecture until proven otherwise. Links and References * Appearances of Monique Forcier * Character Gallery: Monique Forcier Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Metahuman Category:Azurevirgo/Creator Category:The Challengers Members Category:Assassinettes Members Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Swordsmanship Category:Submitted by Detective-Chimp Category:Gothamite Category:Assassins Category:Consultants Category:Female Characters Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Lesbian Characters Category:Intimidation Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality